Kenangan
by CassiJump
Summary: L terus berdiri dalam hujan, mengenang tragedi yang membuatnya kehilangan orang tuanya


_**KENANGAN**_

**Desclimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Pairing : LightL**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), GAJE! dan Kekurang-Kurangan lainnya**

Sore itu terasa begitu gelap, matahari terasa sangat malas untuk meyinari dunia yang kacau ini, awan – awan pun menagis meliaht tingkah laku sang matahari dan menjatuhkan tangisannya di dunia ini, awan – awan terus menagis dan menguyur semua yang ada di bawahnya. tidak peduli dengan keadaan peria setengah baya yang mulai semenjak tadi berdiri dan juga tidak peduli dengan air hujan yang membuatnya sekarang basah kuyup. Laki – laki berambut hitam itu menatap kearah depan dengan mata hitam yang tak klah hitam dengan rambutnya, tapi semua orang yang melihat tatapan mata itu sepintas saja pasti sudah tau tatapan mata itu tak tertuju ke depan. Laki – laki yang berdiri tegak tapi bungkuk itu dan sering dipanggil _L_ itu terlihat sedang mengenang, tiba – tiba mata hitam itu menutup dan terdenagr samar-samar L bergumam lirih '_Ayah.., ibu…'_

**Jepang, Tokyo 20 Desember 1983**

" Nah.. jadi pelajaran kita kali ini adalah pelajaran budi pengerti. Sesama manusia harus saling-" laki-laki setengah baya itu terus saja menjelaskan dengan telatennya, padahal anak laki-laki yang diajarinya hanya mengemut lollipop dan makana manis lainnya tanpa memperhatikan sama sekali. Bapak-bapak yang meyerupai kakek-kakek… eh..,, baiklah. Paman yg semenjak tadi mengajari anak laki-laki berambut hitam tadi hannya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menghembuskan napas panjang lalu tersenyum melihat anak temannya itu

" L.., ayolah dengarkan pelajaran saya baik-baik, ya…" kata paman itu membujuk bocah laki-laki yang di kaguminya itu

" Watari-san terus saja, saya mendenarkan ko.." jawab anak bernama L tadi, sambil menatap paman alias sahabat karib ayahnya itu denagn mata hitam pekatnya dan tersenym menampilkan keimutan seorang bocah yang berusia 4 tahunan itu.

" Baiklah sya mengerti anda tidak suka peljaran semacam Budi Luhur begini, iya kan..?" kata paman itu sambil menuju meja L

" Yap..! biskah anda mengajarkan bahasa arab atau tidak tulisan Romawi kuno atau semacamnya?" kata L sambil membuka bungkus kue manisnya "saya tidak terlalu mengerti akan tulisan dan pelafalan kedua bahasa itu." Lanjut L setelah berhasil membuka bungkusan kue itu

" Ya, pelajaran bahasa itu memang cukup sulit untuk dipelajari anak berumur 4 tahun seperti anda, Pelajaran itu pasti akan saya ajarkan, tapi sebelum itu anda harus mendenagrkan pelajaran saya yang tadi." Kata Watari sambil duduk di depan kursi L

" Kalau begitu apa saja asalkan jangan pelajaran budi luhur atau sejenisnya. Saya mohon Watari-san eh… Watari-Sensei" L memohon sambil melahap kue manisnya. Watari hanya tersenyum mendenagr keluhan anak satu ini

" Saya bingun L, hampir semua pelajaran sudah anda kuasai semua" keluh Watari smbil mengelus janggut tipisnya dan tersennyum mengingat betapa Jeniusnya anak ini. Bahasa inggris sudah lancar tanpa di ajari, bahasa jerman terasa mudah seperti membakikan telapak tangan dan bahasa-bahasa lainnya, seperti Jepang yang bisa dia kuasai padahal baru beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga L pindah ke Jepang karena masalah pekerjaan ayah L yang Detective suwasta itu. Matematika, Biologi, Kimia, Komouter dan sebagainnya hampir sudah dikuasai L. ya.. hampir, karena watari tidak mau otak bocah itu meledak karena porsi pelajaran yang berlebihan tapi mudah sekali dicerna oleh L. Terlihat betapa bangganya Watari mendidik anak sejenius L yang ber IQ 200 lebih itu.

" Oya, Watari saya tau semua pelajaran yang anda ajarkan itu baru dasarnya semua kan? tidak ada yang sampai mendalam gitu. iya kan Watari-sensi" kata L sambil menjilati krim kue di kuenya

"Ya…begitulah L semua pelajaran pasti ada urutannya kan..?" Watai berdiri dan menuju pintu kaca di ruangan itu "Oh.. Ayah dan Ibu mu sudah pulang L" kata Watari

"He…. Benarkah?" kata L, L pun berdiri dan berlari menuju ayah dan ibunya

" Papa….Mama…!" sapa L sambil keluar ruangan khusus bimbingan belajar tadi

" Papa pulang!… bagaimana belajarnya bisa?" kata ayah L sambil menggendong L

" He..he..,tanya Watari-san saja." Kata L sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kea rah Watari dan dibalas senyuman oleh Watari

" Kalau begitu sama mama dulu ya…" kata ayah L sambil meyerahkan L ke gendongan perempuan cantik di sebelahnya itu.

" Mama…" teriak L sambil memeluk perempuan berambut berwarna seperti madu itu

" L… wah..wah.. anak mama tambah berat ya…" kata mama L, senyum terukir di bibir merah mudanya, bangga karena anaknya tumbuh sempurna seperti ini

" Padahal makannya manis-manis terus" lanjut mama L

" Uhh... mama muji ato yindir sih..?" kata L ngambek, orang yang di Tanya hanya terkekeh kecil.

Sedangkan ayah L dan Watari sedang duduk di kursi bawah pohon-pohon rindang di pekarangan rumah L

" Bagaimana menurutmu tentang L, Watari?" Tanya ayah L sambil menuangkan teh hijau di cangkir Watari

" yah… tak perlu ditanyaka seperti biasa. Luar Biasa, mungkin L bisa mengalahkan kamu, Marva." jawab Watari sambil meyedu teh yang dituangakan ayah L yang bernama Marva tadi

" Hm… begituya…" kata Marva sambil memandang L yang digendong istri tercintanya

" Apanya yang begitu, Marva?" Tanya Watari heran

" Watari.." panggil Marva sambil menatap Watari serius "Ttolong…" Marva dan Watari pun berbicara tentang hal serius, L yang saat itu bermain dengan Mamanya tidak meyadari akan terjadi badai besar sebentar lagi.

5 Hari Kemudian

" Nah L, ini rumah barumu sekarang.." kata Watari kepada L kecil, semenjak kematian kedua orang tua L 2 hari yang lalu, sekarang L ikut denagn Watari, orang kepercayaan Orangtuanya untuk menjaganya kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan merka.

Dan sekarang L berada di 'Winchester, Inggris' berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa, di samping dinding pagar itu tertuliskan '_WAMMY HOUSE' _ denagn jenis tulisan Algerian.

" Ini rumah siapa Watari ?" Tanya L swmbil mendongak untuk melihat puncak teratas pagar besi itu.

" Ini kediaman saya L." Jawab Watari sambil menunduk untuk melihat ekspresi L

" Tapi kenapa ada papan nama itu?" Tanya L sambil memalingkan kepalanya kearah papan tulis bertulis '_WAMMY HOUSE' _itu

" Ini juga rumah untuk anak yatim piatu, L" terang Watari sambil berusaha tersenyum 'Tuhan, berilah kekuatan untuk anak ini, L masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami ini semua' Doa Watari dalam hati

" Panti Asuhan ya…" kata L, merasa itu bukan pertayaan Watari tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menatap wajah L yang sekarang tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, mata hitam yang selalu bersinar dulu sekarang tergantikan dengan hitam kelam, kulit putih yang cerah dulu sekarang menjadi putih seputih mayat. Ya.. walaupun kerupawanya tidak hilang sama sekali.

Setelah L mengucapkan kata itu, keheningan melanda mereka berdua, hanya suara salju yang jatuh saja yang terdengar. Ya… hari ini tanggal 25 Desember hari di mana orang-orang merayakan natal.

" L, saat kita masuk anda harus berhati-hati tidak ada yang boleh tahu nama aslimu, orangtuamu, dan masa lalumu kamu mengerti. Ini untuk menjaga keselamatan mu dan ini perintah langsung dari mendiang orangtuamu." Kata Watari panjang lebar

" Saya mengerti Watari." Kata L dengan nada datar . Mereka pun berjalan lebih dekat ke depan gerbang, saat tangan kiri watari meyentuh kenop pagar itu L memegang tangan kanan watari lebih erat

' _teng…teng…teng…teng…'_

terdengar sayup-sayup suara lonceng gereja. Seperti sambutan dunia baru untuk L saat memasuki gerbang itu.

T B C


End file.
